


martin gets jon to have a bath

by oakleaf_bearer



Series: martin does jon's hair [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: alltheroadsaremine on tumblr requested a fic about martin getting jon to have a bath and washing his hair, and i just ran with it :)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: martin does jon's hair [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849285
Comments: 23
Kudos: 181





	martin gets jon to have a bath

"Jon, you need to take a break."

"I'm fine."

Martin sighed. It was the same answer every time. 'I'm fine, love, you go ahead to bed', only for Martin to wake up in the middle of the night to a cold bed and no sign of Jon. 

"When was the last time you slept?" 

Jon shuffled some papers around. "Last night."

"Okay, when was the last time you slept in our bed?"

That got Jon to pause. Martin didn't like to guilt trip him, but when necessary it was an easy enough process; remind Jon that they're in a relationship. 

"See? Working until you pass out at your desk isn't healthy. I worry. Please, for me, come to bed." 

"I- Fine. Fine, okay, I will." Jon stood, wincing as his stiff shoulders twinged. "Ah, perhaps a shower first." 

"You'll fall asleep on your feet. I'll run you a bath." 

Jon nodded and followed Martin out of the small spare room they had set up as an office. Now that he was on his feet, the exhaustion had properly set in and he could feel his eyelids drooping. 

In the bathroom, Martin started running the bath. He took a hairbrush out of one of the drawers and gently manoeuvred Jon to stand in front of the mirror so that he could stand behind him and brush through his hair. The brush caught on the thousand tangled knots in his hair, but Martin was meticulous, carefully working each knot out until Jon hair was hanging down his back, slightly frizzy but still far smoother than it had been for days. 

Martin checked the temperature of the water, then glanced up at Jon. 

"You okay for me to stay?"

Jon nodded and stripped off his clothes. Once upon a time, he would've felt self conscious about being this bare in front of Martin, but they had spent so long tiptoeing through each other's boundaries that it wasn't a problem anymore. Carefully, he stepped into the bathtub, feeling the way that the water was just shy of too warm, seeping into his sore muscles. 

He reached for the shampoo, but Martin rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me." Martin whispered. "I want to take care of you."

Jon nodded. Martin grabbed the shampoo and squeezed out a small amount of it onto his hand. Carefully, he rubbed it through Jon's hair, massaging it into his scalp. Jon let his eyes fall shut with a sigh. 

"Good?" Martin asked, the smile evident in his voice. 

"Yes." 

"I'm glad. Just relax." 

Jon obeyed. The feeling of Martin's gentle ministrations was enough to lull him until he was midway between wakefulness and sleep. 

"Love? You look like you're about to fall asleep." 

"I feel like it too." Jon mumbled. He blinked up at Martin, captivated by the way the steam had given his cheeks a beautiful flush, his bare forearms where he'd rolled his sleeves up to stop them getting wet, the gentle mess of his curls. "I love you."

Martin blushed harder. "I'm just washing you hair. It's not much."

"It is. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd survive."

"Perhaps. But I never want to find out." 

Martin gave him an exasperated but fond smile. "You become such a romantic when you're tired." 

"You bring it out in me." 

"Oh Jon." Martin paused the movement of his hands, ignoring Jon's quiet sound of protest. "You're adorable." 

"No I'm not."

"Disagree." 

Jon smiled. This was an old argument, one they had been through plenty of times and neither had ever won. It wasn't an actual disagreement, it was just routine at this point. Just like Jon offering to make tea and Martin gently telling him to go sit back down, or Martin trying to help with dinner and Jon laughing light-heartedly at his attempts to cut the vegetables. It was the small things that reminded Jon how much he loved this man. 

Sighing contentedly, he leant back as Martin rinsed the shampoo from his hair and started on the conditioner. 

If he could, he would stay here forever, his boyfriend at his side gently working all of the tension out of his muscles, reminding him to take care of himself and to eat and drink and gently pulling him into bed at the end of a too long work day to sleep wrapped in his warm arms. 

"Jon?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you too." 

Jon smiled. "I know." He grabbed at Martin's hand, bringing it to his lips to press a gentle kiss to his soapy knuckles. "I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> i got sidetracked while posting this bc i was looking at pictures of ancient egyptian temples 
> 
> come find me [on tumblr](https://oakleaf--bearer.tumblr.com/) or [on insta](https://www.instagram.com/statement_boo_gins/)  
> i take prompts/dms/asks on both!


End file.
